


Tell Me That You Love Me Too

by junkyreen



Series: Zack Addy/Jack Hodgins [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Romantic Soulmates, Sadness, Soulmate AU, This has so many opportunities??, When you sneeze so does your soulmate, heartbreak??, lots of misunderstanding, probably angsty, sorry this isnt off to a good start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Zack somehow caught a cold and went to work regardless. He wasn't about to let a small problem hold him back from work. He wasn't terribly sick, so everything should have gone fine.But then that small problem turned into something a lot bigger, and  Zack was left confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Zack and Jack are not living together in this. It will become clearer in future chapters. Please enjoy this chapter.

As Zack walked into the Jeffersonian, he rubbed his nose. He had come down with a cold and was not enjoying the side effects. Given, it was not terrible, he only sneezed every now and again and couldn't breathe out of his nose. There was a new case, and he wanted to be there to help Dr. Brennan with the bones. 

When he arrived at the platform, he noticed Camille and Jack working on the body already. Dr. Brennan wasn't there yet and would probably be there in a couple of minutes. Zack put on his gloves and stood next to Cam, leaning forward slightly to get a better view of what was in front of him. Cam looked away from the body and at Zac for a moment.

“Woah, Zack, you okay?” Cam asked, making Jack looked at the said man too.

“Yes, I just have a small cold. It seems I look worse than I feel,” Zack acknowledged, leaning forward for a better view of the half-decomposed body in front of him.

“You sure, man?” Jack enunciated, peering at Zack.

Zack nodded, “Yes, I am sure. I should be able to work on this case without compromising any evidence,” He replies.

“Alright, Zack. Whatever you say,” Jack concluded, going back to his work.

Cam removed organs from the corpse, dissecting the liver to find any data that could help. Zack went to look at what little parts of bone he could see, which wasn’t much. Tilting his head, Zack looked at the nails of the victim.

“Dr. Hodgins, I believe there might be some particulates underneath the victim’s nails that you could swab,” He states, gently lifting the hand up to inspect it.

“On it,” Jack said, moving across the table to collect what he needed.

The sound of an access card being approved rung through the room as Angela strolled in with a clipboard in one hand and her badge in the other. Zack watched as she clipped her card back on her lab coat, already cringing at the corpse.

“So, will I need to do a skull reconstruction or what?” She asked.

Cam spoke up, “Looks like you will. No indicators were found at the scene or on the victim.”

Zack looked to the head for the first time, noticing how it looked. Part of the face was missing with plenty of microfractures along the outline of the missing area. He examined what part that did not have skin, giving him a sign of age.

“Cranium shows that the victim was around 20 years of age when he died.”

Zack got no response except for Angela scribbling something down, so he went back to examining the skull. The hole was not huge, but still big nevertheless.

‘Could possibly be the cause of death if the other bones don’t show any signs of large fracturing,’ Zack noted to himself, turning the skull to the left slightly so he could examine the back of it.

Gently, Zack placed the skull down, realizing there was not much else to find until the bones were cleaned. He moved to the center of the body once again, looking at the legs this time. There truly wasn’t much else for Zack to do so he stood there and gazed at the body.

As he felt a sneeze come on, he turned around and sneezed into his elbow just as he heard someone else sneeze.

Everyone stopped working, all frozen in place by surprise. Zack turned around slowly, inspecting the three with him, a slight uneasiness overcoming him. He first looked at Cam, who held a scalpel in hand, leaning over the body with a shocked expression on her face. Then his eyes took him to Angela who was standing with her clipboard digging into her side and her mouth open. And, finally, his attention was put on Jack.

Jack Hodgins, who had his head in his elbow, eyes wide open, and a look in his eyes that Zack couldn’t place.

No one but Dr. Brennan, who had just arrived at the platform, moved. She glanced at everyone, obviously wondering why they were all standing still and not working.

“What’s going on? Why are you all standing like that?” she insisted.

Once again, Cam was the first person to speak, “Well, it seems that two of us have found our soulmate.”

Temperance looked at Jack, who had only just moved his head away from his elbow and then back at Cam, “Who is Jack’s soulmate?”

Zack chose this as a time to attempt to speak, still bewildered from what happened, “I believe I am, Dr. Brennan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally convinces Zack to talk about their situation.

Zack peered over the rib that was in his hand as he saw Jack walk into the bone room, where  Zack stood alone. He watched as Jack placed a tray down, most likely carrying something about the nails on it. Zack tried his best to ignore him and looked at the bone closer, examining for any fractures.

“Are we just going to act like this isn’t happening?” Jack asked, clearly aggravated.

Zack looked up from the rib and placed it down, now turning his attention to Jack. “There is a possibility it was just a coincidence; I did the math. Given, it is a small chance.”

A slap sounded through the room as Jack snapped the rubber band on his wrist.

“A coincidence? Zack, I’m not even sick! There’s no way it was a coincidence; we’re soulmates!” Jack fumed, then took a deep breath and snapped the rubber band a few more times in an attempt to calm himself down.

Zack wanted to deny what Jack said, but he knew the odds were that they were indeed soulmates. Maybe if he sneezed again, that would help them know for sure.

“Hello! Zack, c’mon man we have to talk about this. Do I need to spell it out for-“

Jack was cut off by both of them sneezing once again, much to Jack’s annoyance.

“See, that’s twice now,” Jack started to say, his voice dripping with irritation. He softened his tone as he continued, “You can’t deny it, Zack. Neither can I. As much as I hate to admit it, we can’t do anything about it.”

Zack nodded and pulled Jack, by the arm, out of the room, passing Cam on the way. She turned to watch as they walked up the stairs, opening and closing her mouth before continuing to go on with whatever it was she was doing. She obviously knew that there was trouble in paradise at the moment.

Once at their destination, Zack pulled Jack onto the loveseat.

“You said we need to talk, so let’s talk.” Zack urged, wanting Jack to go first, seeing how Jack was suggesting that they do so.

Jack looked past Zack, trying to sort things out in his head before speaking. “Well, we need to do something.”

“What are we going to do?” Zack asked.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, Zack, this is something new to me, to the both of us. We’re complete opposites and some way, we managed to be soulmates so, now, we need to somehow figure this out. Whether we ignore it after this and just do something else with our romantic life or decide to- to date, we need to do something.”

 


End file.
